


Wake-up Call

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: ... im sorry this is a piece of trash, Angst, Angst and Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, lyra's heart gona be achin for a while, my lil emo boy, what an ANGSTY boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lyra gives Silver a few gentle words of advice, but he can't handle it.(Oneshot)





	Wake-up Call

**Author's Note:**

> WELP THIS WAS FUN. I haven't written any fanfic in a while. It seems I only write when I'm procrastinating...  
> Anyway. Enjoy this short, angsty, emo little oneshot. I've been playing HeartGold lately (even though it's been like. eight years????) and I've finally remembered my love for this guy. The emo with a heart of gold. get it?? HeartGold?? Okay. I'm done. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: This is really short. This is only like. 777 words. I guess oneshots are supposed to be short, right? I'll post this on FF too.

Lyra wasn't a very solemn person, nor was she very stern. Especially not during a Pokémon battle. She was sincere, and she enjoyed battling with a passion, which was a trait she shared with Silver, who was yet her exact opposite.

Silver, with his mean eyes and un-smiling attitude, could even pass for a gym leader, or a league member. He took battling far too seriously in Lyra's eyes, especially compared to her and other trainers she knew. This was why she was so surprised when Silver suddenly spoke to her from across their battlefield in the small room.

"Hey, hey! Why so serious?" 

Lyra's eyes widened in surprise, before a laugh burst from her mouth. "Silver, you think I'm the serious one? I actually enjoy Pokémon battles! And I'm enjoying this one, too."

She could have sworn the saw him flush red, but he very quickly shook it off and regained his composure. He was about to shout out to his Haunter to use another attack, but Lyra quickly interrupted him with a command of her own.

"Lava Plume!" Lyra yelled to Typhlosion. The fire-type Pokémon quickly obeyed her order, and began to charge up the powerful fire attack. 

"H-Haunter, combat it with Shadow Ball!" Silver called to the ghost-type Pokémon, but he was too late. The fiery inferno torched the battlefield, knocking out Haunter in a flash of orange. 

Haunter dropped to the floor, fainted and exhausted. Silver stood there in silence for a moment, before sighing in defeat. He returned Haunter to its Pokéball, and clipped the capsule back onto his belt. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Lyra considered comforting him, as the red-haired boy looked… upset, which was unusual. But he spoke before she could make a move.

"…Why… Why do I lose? I've assembled the toughest Pokémon. I haven't eased up on the gas. So why do I lose?" he looked back at Lyra, some kind of emotion fleeting across his face-- confusion or hurt, she couldn't quite tell-- before words just started to fly from his mouth. He spoke so fast, Lyra could hardly even tell what he was saying.

"…I don't understand. Is what that Lance guy said true? That I don't treat Pokémon properly? Love… Trust… Are they really what I lack? Are they keeping me from winning? I… I just don't understand. But it's not going to end here. Not now. Not because of this. I won't give up my dream of becoming the world's best Pokémon Trainer!"

Lyra's mouth fell open in utter surprise. She never thought her rival could say something like that-- and upon hearing his goal, she had a sudden thought. She went to say something, but Silver dug some notes out of his pocket, dropped them on the ground, and began stalking out of the Underground HQ. Lyra ignored the cash, letting the notes crunch under her feet. She grabbed the boy's wrist, feeling him immediately tense up at the contact.

"… That's exactly it. Love and trust re your ticket to achieving that dream of yours… and I know you're capable of it… you just have to find it. You believe in your Pokémon, don't you?"

He didn't respond to a single word she spoke, but continued to stare at the tiled floor.

"After all… they've carried you this far, haven't they?"

A billion things rushed through the boy's head--things that maybe, one day, Lyra might hear. But for now, Silver only said one thing. One thing that he'd regret later, after some time to think. And he said this with the venom of an Ekans, the coldness of a Glalie, the seriousness of… well, of himself.

"Get your hand off of me."

Lyra's hand slowly and carefully retracted, her eyes flashing with hurt.

"I don't need your pity, okay? Your pity or your advice. It's useless to me."

"B-but…" Lyra stammered. Silver whipped back around to her.

"Just keep your nose out of my Arceus-damned business. It's not that hard! Ugh, I never should have opened my stupid mouth…" he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Whatever. I'm leaving. I don't need you."

And with that, her turned back around and raced up the stairs, shoes slamming down on the granite steps. Lyra watched him leave, and it felt like she'd just had an Aurora Beam shot straight through her chest. She knew the boy was a little short-tempered and cold, but this…!

"Geez, that's rough," a goofy voice from behind her said. Without even turning around, she knew it was a Rocket grunt.

With a sigh, she said, "Typhlosion, use Flame Thrower."

"Geez! Down, little guy, that's too hot! Yeowch!!"


End file.
